Grandparents
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Hank and Samantha have their first child. One year after the series ended.
1. The News

Angela was sitting on the couch one evening working on a presentation when Samantha and Hank walked in.

"Hi Angela." Samantha said. Angela looked up at them. She stood up and hugged them.

"Samantha. Hank." Angela replied.

"Yes, it's us Angela." Samantha responded.

"I'm sorry Sam. I've been working nonstop for several hours; with mother on vacation and Jonathan away at college I spend more time working than usual." Angela stated. Samantha sat down next to Angela on the couch.

"Now don't work yourself too hard Angela." Samantha responded. Angela looked at her.

"Sam-" Angela said warningly. "I don't which one you are like more. Your father or my mother." Samantha laughed.

"Should we tell her now Sam?" Hank asked and Samantha looked at him.

"Not now Hank." Samantha stated talking between her teeth. Angela took her glasses off.

"Tell me what?" Angela asked. Samantha glared at Hank and then sighed.

"Angela, we wanted to tell you and dad together, but that's not possible lately." She took a deep breath. "Angela, I have something great to tell you."

"Just spit it out Sam." Angela replied.

"Okay." Samantha sighed. "Angela, I'm pregnant." Angela squealed.

"Samantha, that's wonderful!" Angela paused. "Wait, Sam, what do you think your father will say? You're still in college."

"Do you think you could help me talk to him Angela?" Samantha asked biting her lip and Angela sighed.

"Sam, I love you and I love your father. You both have to talk. I can't be a go between anymore." Angela said.

"That's not all." Samantha replied.

"Oh?" Angela asked.

"You have been a great friend to me. Even if you aren't my mother you have always loved me like one. You were here for me when my mom couldn't be." Samantha stated. Tears formed in Angela's eyes as she hugged Samantha.

"Oh Sam, for years I have felt like you were my daughter." Angela stated.

"I know that," Samantha twisted her hands together, "and so I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" Angela questioned. Samantha took Hank's hand.

"Angela, if this baby is a girl I want to name her after you."

"Me?" Angela asked quietly and Samantha nodded and smiled.

"Angela Katherine Thomopolous. Has a real ring to it." Samantha said.

"And I used to think Robinson was bad." Angela muttered. Samantha laughed.

"I thought the same thing about Micelli." Samantha responded. Tony walked in the front door. Angela and Samantha both stood up.

"Angela? Sam? What's wrong?" Tony asked. Angela and Samantha laughed and look at each other.

"Come on. What's going on?"

"Dad." Samantha started to say, "Hank and I have something to tell you." Tony walked over to her.

"Are you getting a divorce? That's so sad." Tony started to say. Samantha nodded.

"No, dad. We aren't getting divorced. It's better than that." Samantha replied. Tony crossed his arms and stood in front of them.

"Well-" Tony asked.

"Dad," Samantha started and sighed. She took Hank's hand. "Hank and I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." Samantha had tears in her eyes. Tony hugged her.

"My baby girl is having a baby." Tony sobbed. Samantha laughed.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm in college and I'm married now." Samantha said.

"You're still my baby Sam." Tony replied.

"That's not the only thing." Angela said. "Tell him Sam."

"What's going on? Angela?" Tony asked her.

"Dad, hank and I have talked. I want to name the baby after the person who has been there for me any time I need them."

"Oh Sam." Tony started to say.

"Angela." Samantha finished.

"Angela?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She has helped me through so much since mom passed away." Samantha replied. Tony smiled and nodded at Angela.

"That's one reason why I love her Sam. She loves you so much." Tony stated.

"Thanks for understanding dad." Samantha said. They looked at her.

"It would be easy. Sam, since you're still in college, but Hank does have a job so I know you can afford it and of course Angela and I would love to help watch her." Tony replied.

"Oh of course! I would love to have a baby around the house again. We haven't had a baby here since I brought Jonathan home from the hospital." Angela said. Her eyes filled with tears. "My babies are growing up." Angela sobbed. Samantha hugged her.

"We're growing up, but we're still here." Samantha stated.

"And now you're starting families of your own. They are welcome in my home any time." Angela said. Tony hugged her close to his chest.

"Our home." Tony corrected her and Angela sighed with a smile. Samantha smiled back.

"I can't believe you're getting married. It feels like yesterday that we moved here." Samantha said.

"It does." Angela smiled. "I remember when you first walked into this living room with a thick Brooklyn accent and that hideous black eye." Samantha smiled. Angela touched her face.

"That smile is still the same." Samantha hugged her.

"I love you Angela." Samantha said with tears in her eyes. Angela wiped the tears out of her eyes and Samantha's.

"Don't cry Samantha." She smiled. "The day you walked into this house I loved you. I would be honored to have your daughter named after me." Angela said. Hank looked over at Tony.

"She gets so worked up lately." Hank stated. Tony nodded.

"Her mother was the same way." Tony touched Hank's shoulder. "It only gets worse from here." Samantha and Angela glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Angela said slowly and firmly.

"It's true Angela. Any man would agree with that." Tony stated. Samantha and Hank looked at each other and then Tony and Angela.

"Come on Hank. Let's go tell your parents." Samantha took Hank's hand. "Goodbye dad, Angela."

"Goodbye Samantha." Tony hugged her.

"Bye Sam." Hank shook their hands.

"Mr. Micelli, Mrs. Bower." Angela and Tony nodded as Samantha and Hank left. Tony put his arms around Angela.

"Has it really been nine years since I moved into this house?" Tony asked and Angela nodded.

"But they have been nine of the greatest years of my life. You helped me raise my son, you gave me a beautiful young woman to help you raise when we both needed it most. And you also gave me my life back. You were the one who suggested I start the Bower Agency and just think how well it's doing." Angela said. Tony hugged her without another word.


	2. Mother Daughter Moment

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story.**

"I'm sorry, I can't come in today. You can handle the office yourself." Angela laughed stiffly. "That's why I made you executive vice president." Angela said into the phone and then sighed. She had enough stress today without the vice president of her advertising agency calling every five minutes. Mona walked into the living room. Angela looked at her.

"Mother, why aren't you at work?" Angela asked. Mona stared at her.

"My daughter is getting married and took the day off to look for wedding dresses and I thought I would go with her." Mona stated plainly. Angela's eyes lit up.

"Oh mother," she said softly. "You really want to go with me?" Mona squeezed Angela's hand between both of hers.

"You're my baby Angela. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Angela smiled and sighed. Then she sat on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother." Just then, Jonathan walked through the front door.

"Jonathan!" Mona scolded. He looked at her very confused.

"What Grandma?" Jonathan asked. Angela looked between her mother and her son.

"Mother! Not Jonathan! I was referring to Hank and Samantha." She exasperated and Mona laughed.

"I know that Angela. They stopped by my apartment before they came to see you and Tony." Then the phone rang. Jonathan rushed over to answer it.

"Hello? Hank? Sure." Jonathan handed Angela the phone. "He wants to talk to you. It's about Sam." Angela and Mona looked at each other as Jonathan handed her the phone. Her hand shook.

"Hello?"

"Angela?"

"Yes." She tried to stop her voice from quivering.

"Samantha wanted me to call and tell you that she won't be able to go with you today. She's really sick. She's been throwing up for hours." Hank said. Angela could tell from his voice of voice that he was scared. She laughed.

"That's alright Hank. Thanks for calling and don't worry about Sam. She'll be just fine. I remember the feeling well." Angela responded.

"Okay, well I better let you go. Bye Angela." She laughed again.

"Bye Hank." She said and then hung up. "Sam's fine." She said to Jonathan and Mona.

"Oh I'm glad." Jonathan stated. Mona and Angela both looked at him.

"Why aren't you in school?" Angela asked. Jonathan shrugged.

"If you don't get to class right now I'll make you wish you had!" Mona exclaimed.

"Alright." Jonathan replied and walked out the front door. Angela laid her head on Mona's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Mother." Angela said.

"I only took a two week vacation. I went to Ft. Lauderdale." Angela looked at her.

"You aren't a college student mother."

"I know." Mona smiled.

[

Angela and Mona were in a bridal shop in downtown Fairfield. Angela had tried on about twelve dresses already and every time there was something about it that she or Mona didn't care for so she didn't get it. Right now she was wearing a beautiful floor length white gown. It was off the shoulders with lace sleeves. She turned to face Mona.

"Mother?" Mona smiled. She walked over to Angela and hugged her daughter.

"I love it. And I know Tony will love it." Mona replied. "How do you feel about it?" Angela wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should wear the white. It is my second marriage."

"Oh give it up Angela." Mona replied. Then she paused. "I think it's wonderful. You are really going to shine. Let it shine Angela. Give 'em all you got." Angela's eyes got misty.

"Thank you mother." She replied softly. In most of Angela's life she and Mona never got along as well as they have in the last several months. Her marriage to Tony really was bringing their family closer. They were finally going to have the family they always wanted; that they always were. Tony and Angela were going to be married. Jonathan's going to college, Samantha's married and starting a family of her own and that frees up Mona to do all the things she loves to do. Now, if they could just get through the wedding and the birth of the new Micelli grandchild.


End file.
